Future Problems
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, Ladybug and Henry Jnr. all come from the future with a problem: they've all lost their powers. Piper, Phoebe and Paige must race against time to get their kids powers back or suffer the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im gonna go straight into it ok? So Wyatt, Chris, Ladybug and Henry Jnr. all come from the future and tell Piper, Phoebe and Paige that their powers are gone. Then they work together to find whoever stole them and vanquish them, but someone they thought they vanquished is behind it all, and the only person they know who can help them vanquish him again is dead. And no im not talking bout Prue so read on and you'll find out, ok bye. P.S, it's set after the big battle, like a couple of years after. Okay bye again. Oh, and present Wyatt is 6, present Chris is 4, present Ladybug is 2 and present Henry Jnr. is 1. Then the future Wyatt is 26, future Chris is 24, future Ladybug is 22 and future Henry Jnr. is 21. And Melinda isn't born yet. Ok there it is.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Complicated Ways**

"Piper, you might wanna come down here!" Paige Matthews yelled. Piper Halliwell growled under her teeth. _Not again, _she thought. She jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs to find Paige chasing Chris around. He had a toy gun in his hand and was pretending to shoot at Paige. That was until Piper heard real gunshots and Paige yell in pain.  
"HE GOT ME!" she yelled. She put her hand over her arm and found blood all over it. She looked at Piper with gritted teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" she yelled. Wyatt came surging into the room, and Chris pointed the "toy" gun at him and shot it. A blue light appeared and the bullet stopped in mid air. Wyatt blinked and the gun went into his hand. Chris started crying.

"You shot Aunty Paige Chris! You're naughty! Go to your room and if you orb out I'll come after you!" Wyatt yelled. Chris stuck his tongue out and orbed away. Piper heard a door slam upstairs. She sighed and ran over to Paige who was still sitting on the floor. A pool of blood was under her arm.

"Are you okay?" Piper said.

"I'm fine don't worry-."

Wyatt all of a sudden came up and put his hand over Paige's wound. A golden glow appeared and the wound closed up. He put his hand back down and Paige's skin was intact and not bleeding.

"Thanks Wy." She said, and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I don't know what to do with him." Said Piper.

"Don't worry mum, I'll go talk to him." Wyatt orbed away. Piper sighed again.

"What happened in here?" Phoebe Halliwell, Piper and Paige's sister said as she walked into the house with her Husband/Cupid Coop. Ladybug, their daughter walked in after them, holding Coop's hand. Leo, Piper's husband walked in after them, then lastly, Paige's husband Henry walked in with their son, Henry Jnr. in his hands. They had gone for a walk in the park. They were planning to go as a family, but Chris started behaving badly and refused to go. So Piper, Wyatt and Paige stayed behind to wrangle him.

"Oh nothing much, just got shot by my own nephew and healed by my other one." Said Paige.

"WHAT!" said Leo. He ran upstairs.

"CHRIS! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" Leo yelled.

After about half an hour of Leo screaming, he, Wyatt and Chris came down the stairs. Wyatt and Chris joined Ladybug and Henry Jnr. in the playroom.

Leo walked in with an upset look.

"He is unbelievable! He is absolutely refusing to say sorry to Paige for shooting her."

"Ah, Leo it's no biggie, I get shot all the time." Paige joked.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with him." Piper said.

"I might know the answer to that." Said a voice behind her. They all wheeled around to see a bunch of bright-white lights and saw 4 grown adults appear in their living room. Piper gasped.

"Hey mom." Said one of them. It was Wyatt, but not the one that Piper knew, the one in the next room. The Wyatt from the future, The Wyatt who looked about at least 26. She looked sideways and saw Chris too. But it was again, Chris from the future. But the other 2 people she did not know. They all looked at the other two.

"Wow, this is weird, my own mom is giving me wierd looks like she doesn't know me, yet in the future she's fussing over me 24/7." Said the girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair, and stunning features. She had lightly tanned skin as well, that matched her outfit completely. She looked almost exactly like-

"Oh My God!" said Phoebe. She pointed at the girl, then into the room next door. "Your-you are-what the-holy-." Was all she managed to say. Then finally she said, "Ladybug?" The girl laughed.

"Yep." She said. Phoebe yelled and covered her mouth. Then she hugged her. Coop joined in as well.

"You're so beautiful! My god!" said Phoebe. Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry all joined in the group hug as well. Then the guy that they didn't know cleared his throat. They all turned to him. He had the most gorgeous green eyes, and dark brown hair. His skin was also tanned, and you could see his bulging muscles under his long sleeved shirt. He clapped Henry on the back. Henry recoiled slightly. After all, he didn't know who the hell this guy was.

"Just like the good old days huh, Dad?" he said. Paige screamed. Henry looked flabbergasted.

"Henry Jnr?" said Paige.

"Duh." He said. Paige ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and pretty much lifted her off her feet. She let go and Henry hugged him too, looking at his son.

"Dude, what gym do you go to?" he asked.

"One across the street. I go with Wyatt and Chris all the time." He said.

"Hmm…What's it called?" said Henry.

"Demonland," Henry Jnr said, laughing.

"But, I don't understand, what are you all doing here?" said Phoebe.

They all pulled furious looks.

"Someone just screwed up our future." Said Chris.

**Hahaha I got the last line from Forever Charmed. : D loves that episode to little tiny bits. Anyway hope you like the next chapter.**

**_Chapter 2_**

**We're The Kids From The Future**

"I don't understand-." Said Piper, but Chris cut her off.

"We were kicking demon butt, when all of a sudden our powers went haywire and disappeared. Then we cast a spell to take us back to when it happened and it brought us here to you."

"But we have our powers here somehow." Said Wyatt. Chris looked at him, surprised.  
"We do?"

"Yeah look." Wyatt orbed some peanuts from the kitchen into his hand without even speaking a word. His powers were way more advanced then Paige's. When Paige wanted an object, she had to call for it. But Wyatt didn't need to say a word. Chris grabbed the peanuts and shoved a few in his mouth.

"Keep them away from me, I'm allergic." Said Henry Jnr.

"I think it's cause our little bodies next door have powers, so in a way, we're channelling them." Said Ladybug. "You're probably gonna have to take them some place safe. Cause safe is not here." She added.

"I'll take them." Said Paige. She went next door and all you could hear was a noise like wind chimes. They were gone.

"So, do you have any leads on what happened?" said Coop.

"Nope, we were just sitting home, minding our business when demons attacked." Said Wyatt. Piper looked at all their left hands and squealed. All of them had wedding bands.

"What!" they said in unison, looking down. Ladybug formed some kind of pink energy ball in her hand. Coop smiled.  
"She got that from me. Cupid Love Ball. Can also be used as an energy ball." He said.

"Mom, what's wrong?" said Chris.

"Nothing, it's just, you all have wedding bands."

Paige orbed in at that moment.

"Took them to Magic School." She said before Phoebe could open her mouth.

"Great, perfect place." Said Henry Jnr. " And yes, we're all married in the future." He said, smiling.

"Well there isn't much we can do about your problem, I mean we haven't been attacked by demons in months, ever since the battle so-."

"Incoming!" said Wyatt. All of a sudden about 30 demons shimmered in. Piper raised her hands and flicked her wrists. 3 demons exploded. Phoebe then used her martial arts on one demon and sent him flying into the Grandfather Clock. He exploded.

"Phoebe! We just got that thing fixed!" said Piper.

"SORRY!"

Paige called for a knife and orbed 3 demons into the knife's way. They too vanquished as well. Leo and Henry ducked out and moved upstairs. They were mortal, and knew that if they were hit, there was no coming back. Coop followed them.

"Mom, let us take over." Said Chris. He moved forward and telekinetically sent a demon flying into a sword that Wyatt orbed into his way. Wyatt then put a separate force field around his brother and cousins. They were protected. He then orbed anthames and knife's out of nowhere into about 15 demons. They all exploded. Ladybug used her Pink energy balls and fired them at demons. While Henry Jnr. had powers similar to Wyatt's, but he instead, like Ladybug, formed some kind of energy ball, except it was blue and looked like an orbing Whitelighter. Ladybug and Henry Jnr. killed the rest of the demons with their amazing powers. Phoebe, Piper and Paige all looked amazed. Their kids had such amazing power! Leo, Coop and Henry came back downstairs.

"Everyone ok?" said Leo.

"Yep." Said Piper.

They all joined together again.

"That was amazing." Said Coop.

"Thanks." Said Ladybug, smiling at her dad. "You're always telling me you're proud of me in the future."

"Okay, no more info on the future mmkay? You might give too much info." Said Phoebe.

"Got it."

"YAY!" Paige yelled all of a sudden. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't you mean Nay?" said Piper.

"No, yay. Someone forgot to take his or her boot to the Wastelands." She said. "We scry, we kill. So it's definitely a yay."

"GREAT!" yelled Wyatt. He took the boot and orbed upstairs.

"NO FAIR WYATT!" yelled Chris. He orbed upstairs, followed by Henry Jnr. They all orbed the Whitelighter way, but Ladybug orbed the Cupid way. She disappeared in a pink light, followed by a tiny heart.

"Come on, let's go." Paige said. Coop grabbed Phoebe and Leo's hands and orbed Cupid style, while Paige grabbed Henry's and Piper's and orbed Whitelighter way. When they got there, they already saw Chris and Ladybug getting to work at the Book of Shadows, and Henry Jnr and Wyatt working on scrying and potions. Chris was telling Henry Jnr what to pour inside the potion.

"Hembane root, Mandrake root, a pinch of rosemary-."

"How did you find it so quickly?" said Piper.

"Easy, we asked Grams for help." Said Wyatt.

"My grams? Or yours?" said Piper.

"Yours." Replied Wyatt.

"Okay then."

"Got them!" said Wyatt, the crystal dangling on Chilla Street.

"That was quick." Said Paige. She walked over to her son. She smiled as she saw him putting the ingredients into the potion.

"We ready?" said Chris.

"Wait!" said Phoebe.

"Yes?"

"Ladybug, did you marry a mortal?" she said. Ladybug bit her lip. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Just tell her."

Ladybug beamed.

"Nope, married a Cupid. Just like you." She said. Phoebe smiled and looked at Coop. They kissed.

"Ew, gross!" said Ladybug.

"Hush up!" said Phoebe.

"Wyatt, Chris, and you married?" said Piper. Leo smiled at them.

"I married another Whitelighter and Chris married a witch. Name's Bianca. Think you've met her before." Said Wyatt. Chris beamed.

"Yep!"

"Yeah met her." Said Piper. She was glad. She wanted them to marry someone magical. Mortal marriages were too complicated. _Look at Henry and Paige for god's sake, _she thought.

"Henry Jnr?" said Piper.

"I'm the bummer of the family. Married a mortal. But her grandmother was a witch so she didn't really care." He said. Paige smiled at him and so did Henry.

"Any kids?" said Phoebe. Again, they all looked at each other.

"Come on just tell us." Said Piper.

"Okay, I have 3 kids, though I'm not naming names. And I've been married for 5 years now." Said Wyatt.

"Yeah and I have 1 kid. And I've been married for 3 years." Said Chris. Piper and Leo's eyes sparkled with tears.

"I don't have any yet, cause I only got married last year." Said Henry Jnr.

"And I've been married for 2 years and I have one adorable kid."

"Not as adorable as mine though." Said Chris. Ladybug smacked him on the arm.  
"Ow!" he said. Piper, Phoebe and Paige laughed. It was great to that they still managed to have fun in dangerous situations. _Yep, they definitely got that good ol' Charmed spirit, _thought Paige.Phoebe looked at Ladybug.

"Sucks doesn't it? To be the only girl?" she said.

"I'm not the only girl, I-." All of a sudden Chris put his hand over her mouth.

"Too much info!" he said.

"What! Keep talking!" said Phoebe.

"No Aunt Phoebe, sorry but we have to draw a line somewhere." Said Chris. Phoebe turned to Wyatt.

"You're the oldest, you decide!" she said. Wyatt looked at her with a sorry look in his eyes.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe but Chris is right, too much info of the future can change ours completely." He said.

"Oh, alright then." Said Phoebe with a huff.

"Okay, potion is done, we are set for lift off." Said Henry Jnr.

"Great, let's go."

Ladybug orbed away first followed by Wyatt, Chris and finally Henry Jnr. Piper pointed at Coop, Henry and Leo.

"You stay." She said

"Why me?" said Coop.

"Cause, if we need you we will call."

"Fine then."

Paige grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hands and orbed away.

**Okay that was awesome to write here is chapter 3.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Back To The Pits That Spawned You**

When they appeared they saw that Wyatt, Chris, Ladybug and Henry Jnr were all in a battle, energy balls flying everywhere. Piper, Phoebe and Paige instantly jumped in. Phoebe whipped around to see Ladybug go flying into the wall. She slumped on the ground, unconscious.

"LADYBUG!" Phoebe screamed. Henry Jnr. ran over to her and helped her up. She had massive gash on her face and blood was in her hands.

"I'm okay, I've suffered worse." She said. She again jumped into the battle, more fiercely then before. Phoebe was impressed. Whenever she was knocked back that far into the wall, she tended to stay on the ground for over 10 minutes. Finally there was only one demon left. He tried to shimmer away, but Piper froze him.

"Cage him, Paige."

"Crystals, circle!" Paige said, flicking her arm at the demon. 4 orbs appeared at his feet and were replaced with bright white crystals. A force field appeared around him. He shook off the freeze and tried to get out, but was knocked back.

"You're gonna tell us why we were attacked in the future and why you're after us or I will kill you in such a horrible way that your mother will feel it." Said Wyatt. He threw something at the cage, which rattled with electricity, shocking the demon. He screamed in pain.

"You gonna tell me?"

"No!"

Wyatt threw it again, this time with more force.

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

The demon all of a sudden burst into flames just as Wyatt was about to throw something else at the cage.

"I didn't do that!" he said.

"Great, we just lost our one chance of finding out." Said Chris. All of a sudden, a demon shimmered in and grabbed Piper from behind. Before any of them could react, he shimmered away with Piper. All of them stared in shock.

"What I don't understand, is how I didn't feel him coming?" said Wyatt, for about the millionth time. They were all back at the manor, Henry was in the corner with Henry Jnr. trying to devise a plan. Leo, Coop and Chris were scrying and Ladybug was on potion duty. Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige were just standing around, only one person was missing: Piper.

"I don't know, but I haven't been feeling too good ever since we left. I feel like I just left a whole chunk of my life behind." Said Phoebe.

"Me too," said Paige. She put a comforting hand around Phoebe's shoulders.  
"Nothing's coming up." Said Chris. He all of a sudden span around and chucked the crystal at the wall. It clunked and hit the floor with a thud. He screamed in frustration and put his head in his hands.

"I don't understand! Why can't we find her?" he mumbled through his hands.

"I don't know…" said Ladybug, she continued adding ingredients to the potion.

"Wait! We're getting something!" said Coop. They all gathered around and found the crystal jumping around in one particular area.

"I'm guessing she's somewhere around there." He said.

"That's a portal to the underworld, that alleyway." Said Chris. "Well in the future anyway."

"Do you think we should, ah…" Wyatt trailed off and pulled Henry Jnr, Ladybug and Chris into a corner. They heard Chris say no, it's too dangerous but eventually agree. They came back and looked their parents in the eye.

"We're gonna need to get someone from the future to help us." He said.

"Kay, do whatever as long as it gets Piper back home safe, I'm okay with it." Said Phoebe. Wyatt went to the wall with chalk in his hand. He drew the Triquetra, then stepped back and grabbed Henry Jnr. and Ladybug's hands. Ladybug joined hands with Chris and they began a spell:

_Magic forces far and wide_

_Bring back who in the future lies_

_Help us now in our quest_

_By the powers of East and West_

They all shouted the name Ava, and the triquetra on the wall grew wider, glowing blue. All of a sudden, a woman came flying out of it, landing face down lying flat on the floor. The triquetra disappeared and the woman got up. She had amazing chocolate brown eyes and long curly, but not too curly brown hair. She was skinny, but curvaceous at the same time. She looked at Wyatt and smacked him on the arm.

"Thanks for landing me on my bum, poohead." She said. She looked at him and smiled, adding "I love you honey." Leo gasped.

"Meet my wife, and our whitelighter, Ava Halliwell." He said, smiling. She looked at them all and smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"Well I've already met you, but again, Hi nice to meet you!" she said, laughing. "Hon, I gotta go back and watch the kids y'know, so what's wrong?" she said.

"We got a bit of a problem. Piper from this time was taken by the demons that stole our powers so we need your help to track her." He said. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Hold on, it might take a sec or two…" she trailed off as she sat down and closed her eyes. She sat there for about half a minute. All of a sudden she snapped her eyes open.

"BING! Found her! Follow me." She stood up and orbed away, but it wasn't how normal whitelighters orbed. A ball of blue light appeared at her feet and wound it's way up, consuming her as it went. When she disappeared completely, Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed away, Henry Jnr. and Ladybug, Chris and Wyatt following.

When Piper woke up she felt immense pain in her head. When she tried to get up, she fell into a coughing fit. After the coughs finally subsided, she slowly got onto her feet. She steadied as her head span. Man was she dizzy. She heard some whispering.

"Hey, did you weirdos drug me or something?" she said. She still couldn't see properly. "Would you like to inform me on what the hell is going on?" she said.

"QUIET! Someone is coming!" said a voice. She gasped. She knew that voice. She knew it all too well. All of a sudden she felt something hit the back of her head, and she fell into unconsciousness once more.

**That was fun. Okay chapter 4 now.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Bad News**

"Careful!"

Paige, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris, Ladybug, Henry Jnr and Ava all walked forward. They could hardly see anything. _Well it is the underworld. _Thought Phoebe. All of a sudden, a fireball went shooting past her left ear. She twirled to see a demon there. Ladybug instantly formed her pink energy ball and killed him. They walked forward. They could definitely hear voices.

"This way!" said Paige. They ran forward into the cave to see Piper lying on the floor. There were no demons there at all. Paige and Phoebe went to run forward, but Wyatt held them back.

"It could be a trap." He said. He picked a rock up from the ground and threw it near his mom. A huge explosion happened and fire appeared like a circle around her.

"Nice one Wyatt!" said Chris, smiling. He orbed into the circle and bent down.

"Her heads bleeding!" he yelled through the fire. He healed her, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"I have to go Wyatt, the kids are calling me." Said Ava, looking worried.

"Go it's ok." he said. She orbed away, this time with a bright flash.

Chris picked Piper up and orbed out. He reappeared next to Wyatt.  
"Let's get out of here." He said. They all orbed away just as about 30 demons shimmered in.

When Piper woke up she remember what had happened in the cave. She yelled out and everyone ran upstairs.

"Oh thank god!" said Phoebe.

"No, actually not thank god! I know who stole their powers." Said Piper. "It's Shax: The demon that killed Prue."

**got your interest? Good…if not? Keep reading, it gets way more interesting…chapter 5 now**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Meeting and Unfriendly Greeting**

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Phoebe yelled.

"No, it's possible. I read in the book that Shax had the power to come back once both the Triad and the Source were killed. That would make him the most dangerous demon alive, reincarnated. So, he's back and he's looking for revenge…by finishing what he started: by killing the Charmed Ones. The ones who killed him. Now, I know what you 2 are thinking, easy we get the spell and vanquish him again. But it isn't that easy. The book said that he's way more powerful then he was before, and that we need the help of the next demon in line. Unfortunately, we vanquished that demon years ago. Actually, Phoebe you did." Piper said, turning to her. Phoebe looked at her.

"No way!"

"Yep, it's Belthazor, otherwise known as Cole Turner."

"Screw that!" said Phoebe. There was no way in hell they were going to conjure up her demonic ex-husband from the wastelands just so they could vanquish a demon they already vanquished. They would find another way to kill him. No big deal! NONE AT ALL!

"Mum, I know the story, and so does everyone else ok? But we need our powers back, or else how are we gonna save the world?" said Ladybug. Phoebe looked at her. She knew she was right. But come on! HER DEMONIC EX-HUSBAND? There had to be someone else!

"Well let's conjure him. If he's gonna help us that is. If not, we waste his ass." Said Paige. "And Phoebe, you can do the honours if you like." She added.

"GLADLY!" said Phoebe, laughing. Piper made a quick spell, then put 5 crystals in a circle and activated them, and joined hands with her sisters. Together they chanted:

_Our need is great_

_Our chances so_

_Bring back the Demon Belthazor_

_From the love limbo_

Piper winced as Paige and Phoebe gave her weird looks.

"So what? The spell's a bit bad, but it seems to be working!" She was right. There was a swirl of bright lights and there he was. Phoebe's Demonic Ex-Husband. He looked just the same as ever. Same piercing blue-green eyes, same jet-black hair. Same everything. He looked around, then saw the sisters. His gaze lingered a second longer on Phoebe though.

"And…to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing the people who vanquished me?" he asked. "Conjure me to gloat?" he added.

"No Cole. Actually, we need your help. Rather reluctantly though." Said Piper. She would never forgive him for what he did to her sister.

N-E-V-E-R.

He looked behind her and saw their grown up kids.

"And…who are they?" he asked.

"They, are our future kids. They also need your help and, THEY! Are also none of your business." Said Paige.

"You know, I'm glad you dyed your hair brown again Paige. Red never really suited you well. A fiery personality doesn't mean the hair needs to match." He said.

"Thank you, fashion police." She said, giving him a dark look.

"You look beautiful, by the way. Stunning." He added. In the background, Henry gave him a dark look.

"Anyway, Shax has come back and-."

"You need me to vanquish him because I'm the next most powerful demon in line who is dead. But not really. Correct?" he said, with a cocky-yep im the best- smile.

"Yes correct." Said Piper.

"Wow, Piper. You look stunning since the last time I saw you. Much more relieved. Like the weight of the world has finally lifted off your shoulders after it being there for 5 years." Cole said. Piper gave him a look.

"5 years? Don't you mean 8?" she said.

"No, 5, because for the first 3 years, the weight of the world was on Prue's shoulders cause she was the oldest." Said Cole. Piper winced at the mention of her deceased sister.

"Listen, we didn't conjure you to chat okay? So are you gonna help us or not?" said Phoebe. He turned to her and smiled.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. If it isn't the woman I've loved ever since I first met her? How are you? You know what? You probably won't answer that. My, My how beautiful you still are…" he sighed. Coop went forward, as if he wanted to punch him but Leo held him back. Cole looked at Henry and Coop.

"Who are they?" he said.

"This is my husband Henry." Said Paige, walking toward him.

"And this is my husband, who I love more then ANYONE I've ever loved before, Coop." Said Phoebe. She walked toward him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Cole frowned upon that. When Phoebe and Coop separated, Piper went straight back to business.

"Okay, Cole. Are you going to help us or not?" she said.

"Of course I'm going to help," he said. Piper sighed a breath of relief.

"What do you need me to do?" he said. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand all of a sudden.

"Well, first of all-."

"Piper!" said Henry. She looked at him and saw that Phoebe had collapsed on the floor.

They bent down and took her pulse. Piper's heart flew to the ground.

"There isn't a heartbeat!"

**Ok next chapter now guys. We are reaching the end finally.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**Up There**

Shax laughed as he thought of his plan. It was working so far. He had attacked their kids in the future, so that they would come to the past to fix it. Once they did that, he would kidnap one of the sisters and make them know it was him. Then they would get Belthazor, because only he could vanquish Shax. Then he would let the middle child, Phoebe, have a vision by grabbing one of her sisters hands. She would see where he had attacked, and what was happening there. They would all immediately go there and help out, that is where he would kill every single last one of them. The Charmed Ones and their children. He would also dispose of Belthazor and The Charmed Ones husbands. He laughed. His plan would succeed.

"Come on Phoebe! Breathe!" said Coop. He had begun CPR the minute he heard there wasn't a heartbeat. Finally, Phoebe breathed in and coughed, opening her eyes. She immediately began crying. Piper and Paige went on either side of her, comforting her.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Piper. Phoebe gulped and ceased crying.

"I-I-I saw what they're do-doing!" she said, crying again.

"What are they doing? Who's doing it?" asked Piper.

"The-They found a way Up-Up There! They're kill-kill-killing all the Whitelighters and El-Elders. They're all scr-screaming and dy-dying! It's Shax! And he has like about a th-thousand Darklighters with him!" she said. Piper and Paige tightened their hold on their sister.

"We need to get Up There! NOW!" said Wyatt. He orbed away, Chris and Henry Jnr. following. Ladybug followed shortly after. Coop grabbed Henry and Leo's hands and orbed away. The girls were left alone with Cole.

"I can't go Up There." He said straight away.

"Why the hell not!" asked Piper.

"Because I'm a demon, Piper. They won't allow it."

"Well you're on our side, so get your butt Up There now!" said Piper. Cole sighed and shimmered away. Piper and Paige helped Phoebe up and Paige orbed them away. When they arrived they saw Darklighters killing Whitelighters left, right and centre. Dead bodies were at their feet, arrows sticking out of their bodies. Piper immediately flicked her wrists as about 10 arrows came flying toward her, Phoebe and Paige. She knew the arrows would not affect Phoebe or herself, but they would most certainly affect Paige. She flicked her wrists and killed 3 Darklighters. She saw Wyatt and Chris battling some Darklighters, and they were kicking ass. Man was she proud of them. All of a sudden, Shax appeared out of nowhere. He thrust his hand back and pushed it forward in the direction toward Phoebe. Piper all of a sudden had a flashback.

"_Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." Prue looked at the Doctor._

"_O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." She stopped talking all of a sudden. Piper asked her what was wrong, but Prue called out Phoebe's name. There was no answer. "Phoebe, you there?" she said again. A tornado appeared all of a sudden, knocking the front door of the manor down. "Phoebe! Where are you?" Prue shouted. Again no answer. Piper and Prue fell to the ground as the tornado swept pass them. Piper had looked up to see the demon Shax appear once the tornado had calmed. "Dear God!" Dr. Griffiths said._

"_NO!" Prue had run forward and pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax looked at her and sent her flying through the banister. She crashed through it and fell to the floor, blood everywhere. Piper ran forward, but Shax made her crash through the wall too. Piper looked at Prue just as she faded into unconsciousness. She didn't know that her sister was already dead. _

"_Piper! Piper! Piper!…_

"Piper! Piper!"

Piper flew back into reality to see Shax throw a burst of wind at Phoebe. She flew back into a wall and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"NO!" Piper turned toward Shax and flicked her wrists, putting all her anger into that one movement. He flew back into a pole. When he got up, blood was pouring through his ice-cold skin. Cole looked at him and formed a massive energy ball. He threw it at him and Shax burst into flames, vanquished once more. Piper ran toward Phoebe. Paige was healing her. The blood dried as Phoebe woke up. She looked toward Piper instantly.

"You thought about the day Prue died, didn't you?" she said. Piper nodded. Phoebe looked down. There was a moment of silence as the others gathered around the three sisters.

"Everyone okay?" asked Coop.

"Fine, I th-."

"Wyatt, NO!"

Wyatt turned around and went to put his shield up, but Paige ran forward and pushed him out of the way. She gasped as 4 arrows hit her: 2 in the stomach, 1 in the arm and 1 in the leg. She fell backwards, but Wyatt grabbed her in time. Cole turned around and vanquished the Darklighters that shot the arrows. No one was left. Wyatt laid Paige down on the floor. They quickly took the arrows out. Wyatt checked for a pulse.

"She's fading!"

Wyatt grabbed Chris and Henry Jnr.'s hands and they all healed her. It took a long time.

"Why is it taking so long?" asked Henry.

"Because, her injuries are severe." Said Wyatt. Finally, the blood dried and Paige coughed, rising from the ground. She looked at the boys and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Well, I best be leaving." Said Cole. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at him and thanked him. He smiled.

"Anytime." He disappeared in a bright flash.

"We did it!" said Piper.

They all orbed back to the Manor. Paige looked at her sisters before she orbed them out.

"Guys, I'm sorry. About Prue. It's my entire fault she's dead. If I wasn't born, She would've lived and-."

"NO! Prue still would've been killed Paige because it was her destiny to die. You've seen the future without you in it. I would lose Leo because I was driven to find Shax out of revenge for killing Prue, and Phoebe would be in a loveless marriage with Cole. You being born gave the world hope. You kept the Power Of Three alive. You're the most important person, probably in the world! So don't you dare, even for a second, think that Prue's death was your fault. It was the Source and Shax's fault. Kay?" said Piper. Paige smiled.

"Kay."

"Good. Now let's go home!" said Phoebe. Paige grabbed their hands and orbed them away.

**Okay last chapter! : D**

_**Chapter 7**_

**The Parting Of The Ways**

When they reappeared they saw Wyatt drawing the Triquetra on the wall. He smiled when he saw them.

"We gotta head back." He said. Chris finished the potion and poured it into the vial. Ladybug looked and Phoebe and Coop.

"I love you guys. More then anything. Thank you so much for everything." She said. She hugged them. She looked at Henry and Leo.

"And thank you for being the best Uncle's ever!" she said. She hugged them too. She looked at Piper and Paige.

"I love you Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige." She hugged them too. Chris came forward and hugged Piper and Leo.

"I love you mom and dad. And by the way, I'll stop fussing if you get me that rocking horse I pointed out at the store the other day and yelled "Wanit!" He said, laughing. Piper started crying. He then hugged Coop and Henry, and Phoebe and Paige. Then Henry Jnr. came forward. He gave Paige and Henry a massive hug. He kissed Paige on the cheek, then moved to Coop, Leo, Phoebe and Piper.

"Thanks for the money that you gave me once in the future Aunt Phoebe." He whispered in her ear. She laughed. Then Wyatt came forward. Piper and Leo hugged him.

"Thanks mom and dad. I love you." He said.

"We love you too." Piper said. He then hugged Coop and Henry. Then he turned to Paige and Phoebe.

"Thanks for giving birth to me." He said, laughing.

Chris threw the potion at the Triquetra and it glowed blue. He waved and walked through. Henry Jnr. and Ladybug walked in after him, waving goodbye. Then Wyatt turned, laughed and waved, and walked through the Triquetra. It disappeared when he walked through. Piper smiled as she realised how bright the future really was for her and her sisters. And even though Prue wasn't there to share it with them in human form, She was definitely there with them in spirit form.

**YAY! Im done. Hope you enjoyed it : D. **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
